Trapped Together
by SwootzTheAnimePerson
Summary: I don't know her, but she knows me. Why don't I remember her? Is she even being serious? Why do I feel as if I did knew her at some point? Did I really know her?
1. Prologue 1

_**HELLO FELLOW AOT FANS (hopefully). I've spent a long time out of fanfic writing, but I'm back! And I feel very rusty at this, so please forgive me if I make any really bad mistakes (Which may or may not happen.).**_

 _ **After coming back to the site after a while, I've seen a lot of good fanfics, so I decided to make one for fun.**_

 _ **I'm a VERY big fan of Attack on Titan, so I decided to put me and my friend inside of it to see what could happen (Obviously, I'd be freaking the hell out if I was, but I made myself calm for plot reasons.)**_

 _ **I own nothing of Attack on Titan (besides its merchandise, which I did not create), it is created by Hajime Isayama (Obviously)**_

 _ **Just a heads up, I like doing 4th wall breaks from time to time.**_

 _ **Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

Eren wakes up, having had a bad dream, he focuses on his vision to see Mikasa, looking down at him.

"M-Mikasa…?" Eren says, looking up at her.

"Finally." Mikasa says, sighing. "We have to go. They're probably really worried about us."

Eren sits up, knowing that he awakened from something fearful. "I had a dream..."

"What was it about?" Mikasa says, carrying the wood on her back as she looks at Eren.

"That's the problem..." Eren says, looking up. "I can't remember..."

"Eren? Have you been crying?"

Eren feels his face, realizing that Mikasa was right. He looks confused as Mikasa shakes it off.

"Never mind...let's just get this wood back to the house."

"Oh..." Eren says, standing up. "R-Right."

* * *

He felt a cold rush up his spine when as he slowly awakened, knowing he wasn't in his bed, he groaned as he looked around and noticed an unfamiliar scene around him.

 _What the hell…?_ He thought, still unsure of what he's seeing. He only knows one thing, he's in an alleyway.

"H-Hello?" He said, looking around. He hears a groan, as if someone is about to throw up. He turns to his right, noticing a girl in a dress near some trash.

"K-Kendrick…?" The girl says.

Kendrick looks confused, as he feels like he's heard that voice before. He looks down and notices he's not wearing the same clothes he was before he went to bed.

 _Where the hell am I…?_ He asks himself, knowing that he doesn't know. He stands up and begins to walk towards the girl who he thinks called his name. He turns over her body to see the face of his long time friend, Myra, but there's something different.

"Myra…?" Kendrick says, making Myra completely wake up. "Why do you look...so young…?"

"Same to you big shot..." Myra says, making Kendrick look up in confusion. "You look like you haven't aged since you were 10…"

"Whatever..." He says, stopping once he realizes the change in his voice. "Whoa…"

"You sound like a little kid!" Myra says, laughing. Myra stops laughing once she realizes that she doesn't sound so familiar also. "Erm...what's going on…?"

"I don't know, but we gotta find out where we are." Kendrick says, standing up again. "Jeez, I feel shorter..."

"You can't feel shorter dumbass..." Myra says, standing up after him.

"That's only if you actually grew since 3rd grade." Kendrick says, walking towards the end of the alleyway.

"Hey! Shut up!" Myra says following him.

Kendrick walks out of the alleyway, knowing that he can't tell what the building structure is.

"What kind of buildings are those…?" Kendrick says, looking at Myra.

"They look like old german houses…" Myra says, looking around.

"How the hell did we get to Germany…?"

"I don't think we're in Germany..." Myra says, frozen at what's in her sights.

"Then, where are we?" Kendrick looks over to Myra, who is staring at something. Myra points to where she is looking at. Kendrick looks up to see a giant wall, covering the horizon.

"Does Germany have a giant wall surrounding it…?" Myra says, still looking at The Wall.

"M-Maybe…?" Kendrick says, beyond confused. "M-Maybe there was a new law that no one knew about?"

Myra looks around and sees a man selling something. "Let's go ask him!"

Before Kendrick can say anything, Myra runs up to the man, forcing Kendrick to follow.

"Yo! Dude." Myra says, making the man look down. "Do you know where-" Kendrick jabs Myra in the stomach with his elbow, gesturing for her to stop talking.

"Stop being so rude!" Kendrick says, looking up and smiling at the man. "Excuse me, but do you possibly know what city we're in?"

"City?" The man says, looking confused. "You mean district?"

"...district…?" Kendrick looks at the man confused, until he shrugs his shoulders. "I...guess so?"

"Shiganshina. You're not from around here aren't you?"

"Shi...gan...shi...na…?" Kendrick says, looking at Myra, whose eyes are lit up with joy.

"Yeah. Are you from Wall Rose, or Sina?" The man says, looking concerned. "Where are your parents?"

"...Uh..." Kendrick looks around, completely confused on what to say. "We're fine! We just wanted to see if we were in the right ci-I mean...district."

"You sure kid?" The man says.

"Yeah." Kendrick says, smiling. "Thank you sir!"

Kendrick and Myra run off again into the same alley and look at each other.

"Okay...let's place this together..."

"There's no placing to be done here..." Myra says, smiling greatly. "I know where we are…"

"Before you scream it...please...calm down..."

"I can't conceal the fact that we're in the best anime known to mankind!"

"It's not the best…" Kendrick says, looking away.

As Kendrick tries to ignore her, Myra begins to sing the Attack on Titan theme song to the best of her abilities. Kendrick sighs as she continues to sing terribly.

 _This is the most lucid dream I've EVER experienced._ Kendrick thinks as he lays down, only to position himself for Myra to jump on him.

Kendrick groans as Myra jumps on him with excitement.

"Oh my god!" Myra says, still on Kendrick. "We GOTTA meet Eren! I gotta tell him of his long lost lover!"

"I'm pretty sure Mikasa will murder you..." Kendrick says, looking up at her. "Besides...something tells me we shouldn't mess around as much."

"And why the hell not?"

"I like Attack on Titan as much as I possibly can." Kendrick says, pushing Myra off of him. "It may be a dream, and I'll admit, some things could be changed, but I think adding relationships to this anime will get most the people who're actually reading this fanfic to-"

As Kendrick was speaking, he realizes that Myra isn't even listening, she's too busy staring at someone beyond him. Kendrick looks behind them to see Eren and Mikasa, walking past the alleyway with firewood.

 _Oh no._ Kendrick thinks, looking at the expression on Myra's face. Before Myra could even move, Kendrick grabs her entire body and holds her in place. She struggles to even move a muscle as Kendrick tightly holds her. "No you don't!"

"I need to see them up close!" Myra says, her eyes sharp with determination. "I NEED TO SEE THEM!"

"What are you gonna do if it wasn't them?!" Kendrick says. "You can't just fangirl over every person you think is-"

"EREN HAD A DARK GREEN SHIRT WITH A RED JACKET AND BLACK HAIR!" Myra screams, trying harder to move. "MIKASA HAD A WHITE DRESS AND A LIGHT PINK JACKET TO GO WITH HER RED SCARF! IT WAS THEM!"

 _She's beyond crazy._ Kendrick thinks as he starts to feel his grip loosening. _Even though it's a dream, I don't wanna see her get killed in it…_

Myra stops moving as she hears a giant bell ringing. Kendrick sighs as he knows that he can relax a little.

"Oh great..." Kendrick groans.

"Come on!" Myra says, giving 'the look' to Kendrick. Kendrick tries his hardest to not look right into the dark abyss that is Myra's eyes. He knows that if he does look, he'll be forced to say yes.

"L-Lead the way..." Kendrick says, letting go of Myra,who was already out of the alleyway.

Kendrick and Myra have been friends since birth. They know everything about each other and can't spend more than a week without one another. Some say they're destined for each other, but they see each other as the best of friends. Myra's the type of anime girl who wishes her favorite anime was her world, no matter how crazy it can be. Kendrick's known this ever since they've watched anime together.

"Wait up!" Kendrick says, realizing that Myra didn't wait for him to get up. _Maybe you could run like that on the track team._ Kendrick thinks as he starts to chase after her.

* * *

After running from the middle of the district to the outer gate, Myra and Kendrick make their way to the giant group of people waiting for the Survey corps.

A giant creak creeps through the crowd as the outer gate begins to rise, letting in the Survey Corps members.

"Don't run out in the middle of the crowd." Kendrick whispers.

"Why not?" Myra says. "It's obvious this isn't a should live this to the fullest before we wake up?"

"We?" Kendrick says. "This could be one of those dreams where I know that I'm in the dream, but everyone acts independently."

"There's a dream like that?"

"Maybe..." Kendrick says as he looks at the wounded Survey Corps members. "How long do you think this will go?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long do you think this dream will last?"

"I'll probably wake up when the Colossal Titan will comes." Myra says, sighing. "You know how scared I get..."

"At least things don't look like the live action movie."

"Screw you! That movie was decent!"

"I never said it wasn't..." Kendrick looks as he sees Ervin Smith walking by them. Knowing what Myra may do, he looks over to her. "On scale of one to ten, how much do you lo-"

Kendrick looks over to Myra, who is silently freaking out at seeing Ervin.

"He's sexier than I ever would've thought..." Myra says, still silently freaking out.

"Calm your libido missy..." Kendrick says as he pats Myra on the head. He takes a look at his hand and sighs. "Why did we turn into 10 year olds?"

"Eh, I like it."

"That's because you haven't grown an inch since 4th grade." Kendrick smiles, making Myra angry. "Besides, I worked hard on my mustache!"

"Mustache?" Myra says quietly, as she realizes that people are looking. "You barely had hair on your face..."

"Whatever..." Kendrick says, realizing the same thing. "Look, let's go somewhere more private..."

"Right."

* * *

Myra and Kendrick walk to another alleyway where there are little to no people.

"This may have to be the best dream ever." Kendrick says, looking around as Myra looks at her hands.

"If it's a dream, then why are we in the Shiganshina Arc?" Myra says, looking at Kendrick.

"Eh." Kendrick says, looking around. "But I feel like I'm not even asleep..."

"Maybe we're not dreaming?" Myra says smiling. "What did we do yesterday?"

"Um..." Kendrick says, trying to think. He looks at Myra and shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe we went to the movies? Besides, how the hell can this not be a dream? We're ten years old and wearing completely outdated clothing."

"Maybe we were drugged!" Myra says, looking a little concerned. "And we're just tripping balls together!"

"You forgot one major thing."

"What?"

"One, we're both nerds." Kendrick says, crossing his arms. "I wouldn't be caught dead at a party, or anywhere with people my age and alcohol. And two, there's no known drug in the entire universe that could make us trip this hard."

"Good points." Myra says, leaning against a wall.

"Excuse me?" A voice says, from beside the two, the both look in unison as they see a blonde haired kid looking at them both.

"Yeah?" Kendrick says, completely oblivious to who it is.

"I'm supposed to meet some friends here." The kid says, smiling. "We usually meet here."

"Oh. Right." Kendrick says, elbowing Myra. Kendrick looks over to Myra and sees that she's frozen with joy. "Myra...?"

Myra stays frozen staring the kid, making it awkward for Kendrick and the kid.

"You can stay here if you want." The kid says, smiling. "You can keep me company until my friends come."

"Yes!" Myra says, making Kendrick and the kid jump.

"Excuse us for a moment." Kendrick says, dragging Myra away. "Okay...who is he?"

"Armin...!" Myra says quietly, hoping Armin won't hear them.

"Oh. Right!" Kendrick says, nodding.

"How do you not know the third most important person in the damned series?!" Myra says, punching Kendrick.

"Sorry for thinking Attack on Titan isn't the best anime in the world!" Kendrick says, sighing. Kendrick widens his eyes as he realizes what he just did. "Oh shit! We just made friends with him!"

"Is that really a bad thing?" Myra says, smiling once again. "Once Eren and Mikasa come, they'll see us, and they'll be friends with us once they see that we saved Armin!"

"We can't ruin the actual story!" Kendrick says quietly.

"Oh come on!" Myra says, giving Kendrick the eyes again. "Even YOU want to secretly be friends with Eren and Mikasa."

"But you can do it through those 'Eren x Reader' things you read online." Kendrick says, looking at Myra.

"Those are...different things..." Myra says, looking around. "Anyway, PLEEAASE...?"

"Fine!" Kendrick says angry. "Just...don't go all yandere on him...it's a ten year old Armin."

"I have no promises when Eren comes." Myra says, along back to Armin with Kendrick.

"Sorry." Kendrick says, smiling. "My friend was being weird."

"It's fine." Armin says, almost making Myra fangirl. "I have some weird friends too."

 _He's too freaking adorable._ Myra thinks, trying to contain her excitement.

"Anyway, I'm Armin." Armin says, holding out his hand towards Myra. Myra freezes until Kendrick elbows her.

"I-I'm Myra!" Myra says, shaking Armin's hand.

"Sorry about her." Kendrick says, looking at Armin. "She's a little...awkward around people."

"No worries." Armin says, shaking Kendrick's hand.

"I'm Kendrick." Kendrick says, nodding.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. If you caught any mistakes, PLEASE say something so I can get into the hang of writing fanfics again. Thanks!**_


	2. Prologue 2

_**Hello once again! I had to get this chapter in quick before midterms so there might be tiny mistakes. (When I say might, I mean one or two.)**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter picks up right where the last one left off.**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

After a few minutes of getting to know each other, Kendrick, Myra, and Armin are confronted by three bullies.

"Hey loser!" The first bully says, making Armin stand up in fear. "I see you brought two other people to get there asses whooped!"

"Whooped?" Kendrick says, making Armin look back. "How old are you?"

"Older than you dumbass!" Another one says, making Kendrick roll his eyes.

"It's fine." Armin says, smiling. "They just think they're right so they beat me to try and prove themselves right!"

"So what?" Myra says, standing up. Kendrick grabs Myra's hand, shaking his head.

 _We can't mess up anything else._ Kendrick thinks, sighing as he makes Myra sit down.

"Aww, your friends are scared!"

 _Well...it's just a dream._ Kendrick thinks as he stands up.

"Tell me." Kendrick says, looking at the bullies. "Why do you torment him?"

"He's spouting all these stupid things!"

"Like?" Kendrick says, stepping in front of Armin.

"I'm fine! Really!" Armin says, trying to hold Kendrick back.

"Erm..." The bully says, scratching his head. "He said something about going outside the Wall! He's an idiot!"

"He's an idiot?" Kendrick says, looking confused. "Just for being curious?"

"Yeah!"

"You're the idiots!" Myra says, hugging Armin. "Picking on an adorable person like Armin!"

Kendrick sighs, knowing what Myra is doing without even having to look. "Anyway. I'm still trying to understand why you pick on Armin, out of all the crazy nutjobs in this district, you pick on the weakest one."

"So?"

"It's like a butterfly sucking the nectar out of a flower, no one cares but the butterfly, it gets a sense of pride in itself. While the plant does nothing but get stronger from the butterfly pollinating it."

"Ugh!" The bully says, covering his ears. "Fine! We'll go!"

As the bullies walk away, Armin looks art Kendrick with eyes full of relief. "That was awesome! Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Squeakers on Call of Duty are great for testing your powers of improvising." Kendrick says, not realizing what he said.

"Call of Duty?" Armin says. "What's that?"

Oh crap. Kendrick thinks, looking back at Armin. "Erm..."

"It's a game we played in our old village!" Myra says, looking at Kendrick. "Squeakers were the little kids who tried to annoy us! It made us better at debating! Right Kendrick?"

"Oh!" Kendrick says, nodding nervously. "It was a good game to pass the time!"

"Hm." Armin says, shrugging his shoulders. Armin looks away, realizing his friends are walking towards them. "Hey! Its my friends!"

Armin runs to his friends, giving time for Myra and Kendrick to come up with a plan.

"I never said I was NOT gonna fangirl over Eren..." Myra whispers, trying to contain her happiness.

"If you do, I'll make sure you DON'T wake up from this..." Kendrick says, grabbing her arm. "Just don't go blabbering all about Titans and things..."

"Fine..." Myra says as Armin walks back with Eren and Mikasa.

"Armin said you helped him out with a few bullies." Eren says, looking at Kendrick and smiling. "Thanks."

"N-No problem." Kendrick says laughing. "It was easy actually."

"I'm Eren." Eren says sticking out his hand. "This is my friend Mikasa."

"Nice to meet you. This nutjob is Myra." Kendrick looks back at Myra, who is trying her hardest to stay calm.

"H-Hi..."

"Sorry. She's kinda shy."

"It's fine." Eren says, looking at Armin and Mikasa, then back to Kendrick. "Hey, we were on our way to the river. Wanna come with us?"

"S-Sure!" Myra says, making everyone around them jump.

"Alright then!" Eren says, walking ahead of them. "Let's go!"

As Mikasa and Armin follow, Kendrick holds Myra back, making her almost fall.

"Something's not right..."

"What?"

"It's too real..." Kendrick says, looking at his hands. "Don't you think?"

"Of course!" Myra says, smiling. "That's what makes it-"

Kendrick pulls out one of Myra's hairs, making her grab her head in slight pain.

"Hey!" Myra says, rubbing her head. Kendrick, ignoring her, stares at the hair, waiting. "What are you doing...?"

"Waiting for it to disappear..." Kendrick says, still staring at the strand of black hair. "dreams aren't this detailed!"

"Your point is...?"

"We're not dreaming..." Kendrick says, looking around. His heart starts to beat rapidly as his breathing increases. "We're stuck...in this place..."

"Kendrick...calm down..." Myra says, touching his shoulders.

"Why should I...?!" Kendrick says, pushing her off and going into a slow panic attack. "We're gonna die here...it's over..."

"No it's not!" Myra says, hugging Kendrick, making his heart beat slower, causing him to calm down. "I'm here. As long as we're together, we can't die. Trust me."

"How are you so calm...?"

"Because you're here." Myra says, looking at Kendrick and smiling. "Trust me, I'd be worse than you if you weren't here with me."

"Y-You're right..." Kendrick says, sighing as he smiles at her. "As long as we're here together, nothing can break us down. Right?"

"Right." Myra smiles as she sees that Kendrick has calmed down completely.

"Hey!" Eren says from afar. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah!" Myra says standing up. She looks down at Kendrick and holds her hand out.

 _How in the hell did we get into Attack on Titan?_ Kendrick asks himself, pulling himself up to Myra. He looks around, noticing how real everything is. _Then again...she's too calm for someone trapped in one of the worst anime to live in..._

* * *

"So where are you guys from?" Armin asks, looking at Myra.

"We're originally from a village somewhere between Wall Rose and Maria." Myra says, nudging Kendrick to continue.

"But we got lost when we were kids... Kendrick says, unsure of what he's saying.

"Really?" Eren says, looking in shock. "What about your parents?"

"We were separated." Myra says, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, enough about us."

"Yeah." Kendrick says, looking at Armin. "Why were those guys trying to beat you up back there?"

"They heard me blabbering about the outside."

"So they weren't lying?" Kendrick says, sighing.

"They're idiots..." Eren says, throwing a rock into the river. "Why can't people just let kids dream for once…?"

"The walls have been here forever." Armin says, sighing. "There's no one who's seen what the outside world is like."

"The Survey Corps have..." Eren says, smiling. "Most people are scared to face the fact that people think...I say to hell with all of them!"

As Eren and Armin are talking, both Myra and Kendrick feel a dark pit in their stomachs as they feel the wind start to blow. They both look at each other and nod as they decide to play along.

"Be quiet." Mikasa says, looking at Eren. "Someone's gonna hear you."

"Why does it matter? You're gonna tell someone anyway."

"I never said I'd keep it a secret..."

"Whoa, whoa..." Armin says, looking at Eren. "You're parents know about the Scouts?"

"Yeah." Eren sighs. "They're not very pleased about it…"

"I can see why." Armin says, smiling. "Most people pass the day not even thinking about the outside world."

"Yeah..." Kendrick says, the wind blowing through his hair. "Sometimes I think about how bad the Titans really are. Then I got a wake up call this morning..."

"What do you mean?" Eren says, focusing the attention on Kendrick.

"We saw the Survey Corps. Coming from the outside." Kendrick says, sighing as he shrugs his shoulders. "It was really bad..."

"That was the first time you've seen them?"

"Like that, yeah." Kendrick says. "But what you said about letting people think, this world wasn't made for us to think. All we do is eat, sleep, shit, and die."

"But why can't we live?" Eren says, turning completely around.

"Because everyone thinks there's no reason to." Kendrick smiles. "But I'm not like that. I'm with you Eren. People are idiotic."

"Too bad it's not gonna last forever..." Armin says, sighing as the wind picks up.

"What do you mean?" Kendrick asks, looking at Armin.

"Someday, the walls are gonna fall...bringing reality to people's eyes that humanity is nothing but cattle."

"It's been here for 100 years." Eren says, scoffing at what Armin said. "If the Titans couldn't break through in that amount of time, there's no way they're gonna-"

"Stop..." Kendrick says, feeling the time getting closer and closer. His heart starts beating faster and faster as the wind picks up.

"You okay?" Armin says, looking at Kendrick concerned.

"He's fine." Myra says, knowing why Kendrick's getting upset. "He just panics from time to time when talking abo-"

Before Myra can finish, Kendrick starts to laugh a little.

"Sorry." Kendrick says, feeling a little embarrassed. "I just get chills out of nowhere sometimes."

"Oh." Eren says, shrugging his shoulders. "You're fine. You just scared us."

"Scared myself a little too." Kendrick says, looking up at the semi-evening sky. He looks down, wanting to hear more. "Anyway, what were we talking about?"

"It's just a matter of time." Armin says, trying to get Eren to understand. "People try to believe that the Walls are a good that that'll never come to an end. But all good things have to come to an end!"

"Yeah, yeah." Eren says, still not believing him. "All I'm saying is, 100 years of not breaking through the Wall. People have lived entire lifetimes not hearing about the Titans."

"Just wait." Armin says, sighing. "It may not be in our lifetimes, but that day will come."

The wind suddenly stops. Kendrick instantly gets an uneasy feeling as he notices animals are acting strangely. He looks at Myra, who already knows of what's going to happen next.

 _I don't know why we were put into this._ Kendrick thinks, awaiting what's about to come. _But we're at least gonna survive this Arc. We have to…_

A giant orange light shows up, following an explosion-like boom, shaking through the entire district, lifting all the kids off the ground and sending them to the floor, unhurt. Eren stands up, looking around.

"What was that?!" Eren says, looking around frantically.

"Was it cannonfire?" Armin says, standing up.

"It was way to big to be cannonfire..." Kendrick says, feeling the pit in his stomach as he helps Myra up.

"Look. Over there!" Myra says, pointing to the people looking up towards the Wall.

"Let's go see what they were looking at." Eren says, running towards the people.

"Come on." Myra says, pulling Kendrick's sleeve. She stops, seeing Kendrick's expression. "You coming or what?"

"What if we die in here..." Kendrick says, calmly addressing the situation. "We're in Attack on Titan...how can you be so calm about the fact that there are giant naked people here wanting to kill us?!"

"I already told you." Myra says, smiling. "I'm stuck in an amazing world with an amazing person. Tell me you don't wanna see the Colossal Titan?"

"I've seen the movie...and it's fucking terrifying..."

"But this isn't some bullshit CGI!" Myra says, pulling him some more, they hear the screams of a few people as Kendrick is pulled by Myra towards the crowd.

"How…?" Armin says, looking up at the Wall as Myra and Kendrick approach them. "The Wall..."

Kendrick looks up towards the Wall and sees dark grey smoke emerging from behind it. He looks on the horizon and sees a giant, red hand, grasping on the Wall.

"Is that what I think it is…?" Eren says, frozen in fear.

 _We're gonna die in here._ Kendrick thinks as the Colossal Titan's giant head emerges from the Wall, looking down on everyone. He looks around, seeing no one running away. _Now I understand why no one was running...they were all too confused and scared to even think…_

The Colossal Titan slowly lifts his giant foot up towards the gate, as his foot slowly comes down, time slows down to a crawl. Within seconds, the gate is destroyed, followed by a raining barrage of boulders, killing everything it landed on. As the smoke clears, nothing is heard but giant footsteps. Kendrick looks towards the broken gate, as he sees a giant, dark figure approaching it. The dark figure comes into the light, showing it's pinkish skin, sharp teeth, smiling at seeing humans.

"Titans..." A civilian says. A Titan peeks his head over the building, seeing the man. "They're..." Before the man can finish his sentence, the Titan picks him up by the head, causing widespread panic to anyone that saw it.

"THEY'VE BREACHED THE WALL!" A random person screams, running past Eren and the others. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"They've...breached the..." Armin says, unable to finish his sentence. Eren walks by Armin, making him look up. "EREN!"

"My mom..." Eren mutters, slowly walking towards the crowd running the other way. "She's all by herself...alone..."

"Wait Eren!" Mikasa says, following Eren, who has started to run.

"We're...gonna die..." Armin says, feeling tears run down his cheeks. He feels a sharp pain in his arm, realizing that Myra punched him. He looks at Myra, who's smiling.

"Come on! Have a little faith." Myra smiles, making both Kendrick and Armin look up in confusion. "All you gotta do is make it to the boats or the gate. Right? Maybe even save a few lives!"

She always had that glow. Kendrick says, forced to smile at Myra's kind nature. _Even when the world's ending she'll find a way to make someone laugh._

Armin realizes what Myra is saying and gets a sense of pride in himself. He wipes his tears and nods. "Y-Yeah. You're right." Armin starts to run, only stopping after seeing that Myra and Kendrick aren't following him. "Aren't you coming?"

"We'll meet again!" Myra says, making Kendrick nervous.

Armin nods without saying a word as he turns around and runs off.

"Let's go to a boat." Myra says,looking at Kendrick. Kendrick nods, feeling that sense of pride in himself too. "Well, onward! Good sir!"

Kendrick and Myra begin to run, holding hands as they do so.

 _ **I'm stuck in an amazing world with an amazing person!**_ Those words echo in Kendrick's head, causing him to run ahead of Myra, pulling her along with him. _She's right. Stuck in a crazy world...with it's biggest fan…_

"Kendrick!" Myra says, being pulled along. "Slow down a little!"


	3. Prologue 3

**Kendrick opens his eyes, looking up at his bedroom ceiling.** _ **What happened..?**_ **He thinks to himself as he sits up. He looks at his phone lying on his dresser and checks it to see he has three text messages from Myra.**

' **COME OVER NOW! URGENT!' One text reads. Kendrick rubs his eyes as he tries to get out of bed. He pauses, feeling a sudden draft, he looks up and realizes that he's on top of the Wall, standing up.**

 _ **Why am I on top of the Wall…?**_ **Kendrick asks himself, looking around. He looks down, seeing his clothes have changed from a t shirt and shorts to the Military suit. He looks on his back to see that he's wearing the Survey Corps emblem.**

" **Kendrick?" Kendrick hears from behind him. He looks behind him to see Eren, looking a little worried.**

" **Y-Yeah?" Kendrick says, looking back at Eren.**

" **Are you ready?"**

" **For what?"**

" **For death and destruction…" Eren says, putting his thumb to his mouth, making him transform to his titan form. Kendrick looks up in fear, hearing Eren's roar as he looks down at him.**

"Wake up sleepy head!" Myra says, shaking Kendrick. Kendrick slowly opens his eyes, realizing they're on a boat. "We're almost there."

Kendrick looks ahead, seeing Wall Rose. He rubs his eyes, looking around. "Did we miss it?"

"We got to the boats early." Myra whispers. "You fell asleep a little after we got on."

"Well, it's been a long day." Kendrick says, seeing the Wall open up, awaiting the boat.

Myra lays her head on Kendrick's shoulder. "At least we made it out alive."

"You need some rest." Kendrick says, rubbing Myra's arm. "You've been awake all this time."

"Mmhmm…" Myra says, barely able to stay awake already. As Myra falls asleep, Kendrick looks up at the dark blue sky as he sighs deeply.

 _At least I know I'm not dreaming._ Kendrick thinks, remembering the dream. He looks at Myra, who is already fast asleep. The boat goes under the Wall, stopping once it reaches it.

"Alright people!" A soldier yells as the gate to the boat opens. "Get off the boats in an orderly manner! We're all here to help!"

Kendrick stands up, picking up Myra and putting her on his back. He walks off the boat, looking for a good place to sleep for the night.

 ***A few hours later***

Kendrick looks up at the ceiling as he sits up on the side of the wall, yawning as he looks at Myra, who is sleeping on his lap now. He pokes her cheek softly, causing her to move slightly.

"C'mon…" Kendrick says, poking her again. Myra doesn't move. He sighs, knowing what he's gonna have to do. "I'm gonna tickle you if you don't get up…"

Myra opens one eye, looking up at him, then closing it again.

"I warned you…" Kendrick says, raising his hand. He lowers his hand towards her midsection. "Last chance."

Myra doesn't move.

Kendrick shrugs his shoulders. "Warned you again."

Before Kendrick can touch her, Myra pops her head up, smiling at him. Kendrick smiles as he hears the food ration bell go off.

"How long were you awake?" Kendrick says, standing up with her.

"About 10 minutes," She says, grabbing his arm as they walk. "I kinda woke up when you were carrying me on your back. But I fell asleep when you laid me down on the floor."

"Seems legit." Kendrick says, looking at the people near the rations. "So many people."

"There's a small enough line. Maybe we can get some bread or something?"

They both get a small loaf of bread and sit down where they were.

"What's gonna be the plan?" Kendrick says, biting into his hard, semi moldy bread.

"Since we're kids again, we can't enlist right away."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Why do you say that?" Myra says, biting into her bread.

"I'm pretty sure we'd be put in that 'recovery operation' crap."

"Oh right." Myra says, nodding.

"So we're just gonna wait a year until we can enlist?"

Myra shrugs. "Guess so."

Kendrick lets it a sigh as he sees a big flaw in the plan. "What if we forget?"

"About what?"

Kendrick looks around carefully. "About the events?"

"Well it's been awhile since the creator of the fanfic watched the anime so I wouldn't blame him if he forgot some major details." Myra says, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm not talking about the creator," Kendrick says, groaning. "What if me and you forget?"

"We'll remember some things." Myra shrugs, not thinking about it too much. "Like the Trost attack. There's no way we can forget that."

"I don't know." Kendrick says, shrugging. "A lot of stuff can happen in 5 years."

"Don't worry about it!"

 ***Weeks later***

Days have gone by since then. Kendrick and Myra are starting to get used to their lifestyle. They know when and where the rations are being sold. Without even knowing it, they've adapted to living under a bridge within a few days. It's not like they haven't really forgotten about their old lives, they've just put it aside. The military issued a mandatory work force due to the shortage of food.

Kendrick and Myra are walking up to the work line in rags. Kendrick smiles to Myra as she smiles back.

"You don't know how big of a time-skip it really is until you actually live it." Myra says as they move up in the line. "It's been weeks."

"Quadrant D." A soldier says, pointing to the quadrant leader.

"Since we're both the same age, we should be put in the same quadrant right?" Myra says, grabbing Kendrick's arm. Kendrick shrugs and sighs, losing what little faith he had. Myra nudges him, making him smile once again. "Don't lose faith Kenny boy."

"Yeah, yeah." Kendrick says, getting closer to the front of the line.

"I wish my necklace would've been brought with us."

"That heart necklace I gave you for your birthday?" Kendrick says, remembering the diamond necklace he gave her. "I saved so much for that…"

"Yeah." Myra says, touching her neck,where the necklace would be. "Kendrick…?"

"Yeah?" He says, hearing her voice get a little softer as they get closer to the start of the line.

"Remember when everyone kept asking us about who we were dating…?" Myra says, softly rubbing Kendrick's arm.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well...What if we actually star-"

"Quadrant F." The soldier says, looking down at Kendrick. The soldier looks at Myra and looks at the paper. "Quadrant H."

Myra's heart freezes, feeling the same happen with Kendrick. They both looked at each other as they both know they were going to be separated.

"What are you waiting for?" The soldier says, looking at them. "Move along."

"R-Right…" Kendrick says, looking at Myra. Myra nods, realizing that they can't make a scene here.

They move to another place that's less crowded.

"Well...that wasn't expected…" Myra says, giving her half assed smile.

"Y-Yeah…" Kendrick says, leaning against the wall. Myra crosses her arms, standing in front of him. "How are we gonna meet? D and G don't even coexist in the same universe!"

"When there's a will, there's a-"

"Just stop…" Kendrick says, looking down. "Stop with all this 'everything's gonna be fine ' crap...we are stuck in the WORST possible scenario right now…"

"We'll be fine Kenny boy." Myra says, touching Kendrick's shoulder.

"JUST STOP!" Kendrick says, pushing her arm off of him. "Stop it! We're gonna be alone in this world and all you can think is happy thoughts? Just cut it out! It's beyond annoying!"

Kendrick stops, seeing the look on Myra's face. He had never said anything like that to her, so neither of them knew what to say.

"I thought we were always gonna manage…?" Myra says, showing Kendrick that she's completely scared. Kendrick looks away, feeling bad. "Y'know…I'm scared too Kendrick."

"It doesn't seem like it…" Kendrick says, looking at her, even though her eyes burn into his heart.

"Because I'm annoying….?" Myra asks, stepping closer. "Because I'm a little girl, stuck in a fantasy world?"

Kendrick looks away, feeling Myra staring at him.

"You wanna know the truth? I'm scared shitless…" Myra pauses, seeing Kendrick's surprised face. "When the Colossal showed up, I honestly thought that I was gonna shit myself…but then you grabbed my arm tighter..I don't even think you realized you did…"

"When did I…?" Kendrick says quietly, making Myra laugh a little.

"I thought so. Anyway, you grabbed my arm, showing that you cared about me. Even though you were saying that we were all going to die…" Myra looks up at Kendrick, who is looking back at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure…" Kendrick says awkwardly. Myra gets close to his face, making him back into the wall. Myra smiles oddly.

"If a Titan showed up right now, and had it's eyes set on either of us would you stand in front of me…? Or would you run…?"

Kendrick looks at the serious look in Myra's face, a look he's seen before, but rarely. "I'd stand in front of you…"

"Really?" Myra says, smiling. Myra takes off a bracelet she made out of random sticks and hands it to him as she backs out of his face.

"Why are you giving me this?" Kendrick says, looking at it. He notices that it looks oddly familiar.

"You're in F. I'm in H." Myra says, smiling. "Make it as something you'll remember me by."

He just stood there. Dumbfounded at what she said. She started walking away, each and every step of hers taking away his sense of happiness. She was leaving. And he didn't know what to say about it. He decided to stay quiet, and watch her disappear into the crowd of people.

He looks down at the bracelet. He stared at it. There was something so familiar, and yet, so distant. He shrugged his shoulders. He carefully put it on, sighing greatly. He sat back down, waiting for Myra to run back to him with tears running down her face.

She never returned.


	4. Settling in

_**Okay...Now the REAL story begins. It's time to get things popping off! I really hope I executed this chapter well.**_

 _ **Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

My muscles are stiff…

My voice hurts….

Everything I thought was gonna happen in the entrance exam was shattered…

And yet, I lived. I passed it with flying colors. Orientation is tomorrow. The other guys who made it are celebrating. Even though most of them are more messed up than me..

My name is Reid. Er...I mean Kendrick. No one cares about first names except the other trainees. Well, the trainees that know each other. I was always the odd one. Never had any friends growing up. Or...I think I didn't...I don't remember much of my past honestly. I just know my name, my physical strength, and my will to fight.

Anyway, the entrance exams were brutal..they made us jump….high….over and over..I think one person even broke his legs. Then they made us jump off of stuff,very high stuff. That isn't even the worst…

The voice test was excruciating...basically, one guy would run about half a mile away from another guy, and they'd scream their heads off random commands like run, dodge, dance like a chicken, etc. It was just pure hell. Screaming commands aren't as easy as one would think. It was to test how good we'd be heard in actual combat/coordination. Even though most people aren't going to be anything but either Garrison or the MP, it's killing multiple birds with one stone to teach everyone everything. Luckily, I had a pretty loud guy on my team, name was….Eran Jaeger...I think. Maybe Eren...whatever. He won't be too important to my life.

I just laid there, feeling everything on my body ache. Others were celebrating, despite having a hard time speaking/moving, they had fun.

"I can't believe we actually made it." I hear one guy say, his voice sounding like someone blew sand in his throat.

"Yeah..but what's the training gonna be like if some almost died at entrance exams…?"

That guy had a point...if _that_ was tough, then what's the actual training gonna be like…? I've never seen the type of stuff that soldiers do, I mean, besides being assholes to regular civilians.

"Don't worry about it! We made it this far!"

Damn...that guy sure was excited. I expect that smile will be wiped off his face by tomorrow. We're meeting our instructor, Keith Shadis. Former head of the Survey Corps. Basically, he's not gonna go easy on a bunch of kids..

I was too tired to even see straight...if I moved from that spot on the bunk, everything would ache. So I decided to close my eyes and hope most of that pain would fade away by morning.

"Heads up maggots!"

I hear, making every other noise in the area go silent. I knew then that it was someone I've been afraid to see, even though I've never met him...Instructor Shadis…

Every trainee there, including me, stood up straight, silenced instantly, and saluted. We did _not_ wanna get onto Shadis' bad side..

I was in the third row, so I could hear him perfectly. Then again, you could hear him on top of Wall Rose you wanted to. "Those of you may know me as Commander Shadis, former Survey Corps commander! From now on, you shall know me as Instructor Shadis, the man you will hate until the day you die!"

The guy had a really blunt way of saying things. But I knew that every inch of it was true..the stories of killing Titans...commanding a whole fleet to kill or be killed, and not even batting an eye..I'd kill to be as badass as that..

He took a step off the stage, walking towards the crowd. He stops in the front of someone.

"You! What's your name?" Shadis says, looking down on a blonde haired kid. Shadis is gonna tear that little flower apart..what the hell is a guy like _that_ gonna do? More importantly, how did he get past the entrance exams..?

He salutes and swallows every inch of fear he has in him. "Armin Arlert sir! From Shiganshina District!"

"What a pathetic name! Who in their right mind would curse their child with such an idiotic name?"

"It was my Grandfather! Sir!"

"And why is a pathetic flower like you interested in the military?"

He's asking all of the right questions. I can see the look on everyone else's face. They were just as nosy as I was.

"To help humanity overcome the Titans sir!"

…

Everything was silent. A little guy like him? Joining the Survey Corps? I think it even shocked Instructor Shadis a little. He had this look on his face...the type of look you'd get if you said something incredibly stupid..

"So young...and so idiotic…" Shadis says, grabbing Armin's head. "The Titans will eat you alive...that's _if_ you make it past the damn training you runt…"

He was so blunt...he didn't care about our dream..hell, he _knows_ that most of the trainees here are trying to get into the Military Police. Safe in the inner walls..away from Titans..it's a nice thought right? There's one catch...you'd have to be in the top ten..top ten? Out of all these people? Sorry, but I think I'll just go somewhere where I can possibly help. Yeah, being in the Survey Corps means no sweets, no nice beds, and you can die just for going on a mission, but Instructor Shadis survived, and look at him. Tough. That's all I wanna be...tough..

He lets go of Armin's head, walking past him. He gives a sharp stare straight to me. Making me instantly turn my head forward. But it was too late. I heard his boots getting closer and closer towards me, until I was staring right at his chest.

"What is your name cadet?"

I swallowed every inch of fear inside, standing up straighter, if it was possible. Basically, I was making my salute mean something…

"Kendrick Reid sir!" I say, feeling my voice snapping out of existence. It was at that moment I knew that my voice was nowhere near better.

"Reid?" He says, looking down at me. "You're the cadet that passed the entrance exams at top rank?"

"Y-Yes sir!" I say, feeling the eyes of the other trainees look at me. I knew I was good..but did I _really_ get top rank?

"Where are you from?"

"Karanese District! Sir!" I say, unsure of myself. That's where I've been for the past year and a half. I don't remember anything past that year..

"'Karanese huh?" He says, standing up straight. His voice was calm, but still loud. "And why did you become interested in the military?"

"To-" I paused. I couldn't say what that Armin kid said. Then _I'd_ be the laughing stock among the others...not that have have any friends...but I don't wanna start of having _negative_ friends..

I had lost my posture. I didn't know what to say, it seemed like I had drifted off into an abyss.

"Do you have shit in your ears?" I hear, snapping out of my daze. "Answer the fucking question!"

"To help in any way that I can sir!" I say, saluting again. Even _I_ knew that answer was half assed.

"And what way do you think if the way to help?"

"I-I don't know sir…" I say, looking down at his boots. "I just want to help…"

"Hm.." He says, standing there. There was an awkward silence throughout the field, not that there was any sound to begin with…

He walked away slowly, relaxing every bone in my body with each step.

Well, I survived orientation..

Dinner was...lonely..

Most of the people were getting to know each other. Which was good. But me, I sat away from everyone. Eating my..soup? Maybe stew? Well, it was food. More than I could ask for at my old house..My parents were rich, but I was bad, so I hardly ever got food. I just worked day and night, trying to make them happy..

There was one cadet..he was literally picked up off his feet at orientation. Instructor Shadis was so cruel. Only because he got the salute wrong..well, they jammed that in our heads to get it right, but picking him up by the head? Still, this other girl was eating a potato during orientation, I'm scared at what he made her do...

"Yes, okay? I saw the red guy." I hear from across the room. I looked over and saw a bunch of people around a table. I decided to get up and check it out. The talk of the day was..

Eran Jaeger...maybe Eren. Either way, he was bragging about something, so I wanted to hear.

"Ooh!" Connie says from behind Eren. "What it look like?"

"It stuck it's head over the wall." He says, taking a bite of his bread.

"I heard that it jumped over the Wall completely!"

"That was a rumor in my village too!"

…

Are they serious? Was this guy really bragging about seeing the Titan that caused the Shiganshina attack? What type of sick bastards would do this?

"It was big, but it wasn't _that big.._ " He says, looking at the trainees that made the accusation.

I had to say _something._ This entire conversation was idiotic..but what could I say?

"So what were the Titans like?" I hear someone else say. "Were they scary?"

That question hit this guy like a rock to the face. His entire facial expression changed from boastful to terrified in a matter of seconds.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough questions. He obviously doesn't wanna remember."

That guy was right..that Eran/Eren Jaeger guy's expression changed quicker than the sky during winter.

"I'm fine…" He says, causing everyone to look back. "Titans are stupid...they aren't really as scary as everyone thinks…"

…

...Okay...no..

I let out a long (and loud) sigh, causing everyone to look at me.

"Are you really _that_ stupid?" I say, looking up at him. "If Titans aren't so bad, then why have thousands of people died from them, huh?"

He sat there, silent. He wasn't the only one. Everyone else was. Did I just tell off everyone? Why was everyone so dead now? I didn't mean to be a killjoy..

"That's why I want to train…" He says, still looking down. He smiles a little. "Because if we train hard enough, we can kill them all. Together."

I smiled. He was right. With a lot of hard work and training, we can become the best trainee squad anyone has ever seen.

After that, I sat back down. Him and this other guy got into a fight. Jean was his name I think...Shadis talked to him too. Said he wanted to join the Military Police not to help, not to secure the people, but to be protected by the Wall..like the Wall is gonna stay up forever. It's idiots like that that make my skin crawl. Shadis didn't take to kindly to that either. Headbutted him right in the face. Said something like: "If you can't stand up straight then how in the hell are you supposed to join the MP?" Something like that. Guy was pissed.

…

They're animals...every single one of em.

Who the hell leaves this big of a mess for someone to clean up? I mean, seriously..there was food on the walls, dishes on the floor..

Of course, being the little worker that I am, decided to clean up the place.

It was almost curfew, and I was basically done. As I finished wiping what was left of our food off the walls, I walked out, looking at some people walking by. They were cadets too, but...they were walking away from the barracks. Oh well, it wasn't my business, so it wasn't my problem. Before I made my way to the barracks, I was jerked away in a quick flash. The shadow that was pulling me, wasn't that strong honestly, it caught me off guard. I was thrown into the bushes before I was even able to say a word.

It was pitch black, the shadow came closer, reaching into it's pocket. It was a slim figure, with hair that came down its back. I assumed it was a girl. The hair was pretty long honestly. She took whatever she had out of her pocket. It lit on fire, showing the girl's face.

I looked at her fearfully, afraid that I was about to get executed. We stayed there, awkwardly staring at each other for a few minutes. She looked like she was expecting something from me.

"Well?" She says, her voice both masculine and feminine. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

I stayed quiet. I had no clue what she was talking about. I've never met this girl in my life, hell I hardly even talk to people..

"C'mon Kendrick.." She says, putting one and on her hip. "Stop messing with me."

I gave her an even more confused look. If that was possible. How'd she know my name? Was I being watched?

"It's Myra you idiot!"

That didn't help in the slightest...I still didn't know who this girl was. It made me feel bad, seeing someone that I didn't know, but knew me.

She looks down at my arm, she continues staring at my arm. I look down at my arm, seeing my old bracelet, it was made of sticks and worn out..but it calmed me down at my old house in Karanese.

GW-Where'd you get that bracelet?" She says, stepping closer. I was on the ground, looking up at her. "Do you remember where you got that from…?"

"N-No.." I say awkwardly. I feel her soul plummet to the ground as I said that. It made me feel bad, even though I had no clue who this Myra girl was..

"You're such an idiot.." She says, on the verge of tears. Her voice became shaky, as she looks back up to me. "You really don't remember…? Our plan was to go through this together…?"

"S-Sorry..you may have the wrong guy…"

"I can't have the wrong guy when you're the only guy!" She says, pretty loudly may I add. What was that supposed to mean?

"Only guy..?"

"You're the only guy I've seen with that skin color Kendrick! Of course I'd remember you! We were best friends!" She screams. I could feel the tears wanting to come out. She's right, my skin was darker than everyone else's. Even my parents. "I'm the one who gave you that bracelet!"

She was mad, and I couldn't do anything but sit there dumbfounded. "Look," I say, standing up slowly. "Sorry for the whole misunderstanding, I don't know you, but we can be friends if you'd like..? It's the best I can do.."

She stood there quiet. I didn't know her, but she knew me..how? Apparently she knows something about my past, maybe...maybe she's just lying, after all, Instructor Shadis did call me out in front of everyone.

"Where'd you find that name from…?" She says, giving me a grim expression.

I stuttered a bit. "M-My parents.."

She stayed quiet for a moment, just staring at me. A full minute has gone by, and neither have us have said anything. She gives me a confused look. "What parents…? You were an orphan…"

….

"Okay...you definitely have the wrong person…" I say, my voice full with haste. This girl was getting annoying, and we were out past curfew...

"Then who do I have every single memory of you Kendrick…?" She says. "I know your dog's name, your favorite subject in school, your favorite TV show, your favorite anime, I know everything about you!"

"I don't even know what most of those things are!" I say, fully annoyed.

She looked at me with full frontal sock on her face. She grew quiet, eerie quiet. She turned around, facing away from me. She began to walk away. I didn't want that..I didn't want to make her feel bad, but I couldn't do anything _but_ that.

Before I could even fathom what just happened, she's gone. I just stood there for a moment, trying to think about what just happens. Apparently I'm not really who I think I am…

No..that girl just got the wrong idea. I probably look a lot like someone else. It's a small world after all.

I gather my thoughts and begin walking to the cabins. As I walk to them, I notice that there are others that are out after curfew. One of them was Sasha Blouse. Oh right..She was ordered to run until nighttime. She even had to skip dinner. The weird thing was, she was more upset about not eating than running. I just shrugged it off, walking into the cabins.

…

I laid down on my top bunk, face at least a foot and a half away from the roof. I sighed a little, knowing that if I ever had a bad dream that caused me to wake up in shock, I'd be stopped quickly by hard wood.

I closed my eyes, feeling myself easily drifting off into sleep. It's not that I had a hard day, I mean, I didn't get killed by Instructor Shadis, I had a meal, I cleaned up after the pigs that called themselves trainees, and I met...Myra. That was her name right? I just hope she finds who she was looking for...She said she's only seen one person with a skin color like mine...is it possible that there's another me somewhere in these Walls?

I sighed to myself.

Maybe whoever it is, is my real family.

…

No..maybe she's just there to test me. I might be known around here now, with me being the one who passed at highest...

I shouldn't have passed..I just wanted to be unknown. A side character, no..a person in a book who doesn't even talk. Just a part of the crowd while the real action goes on. Maybe that's why Shadis came up to me.

I held onto that thought, taking it with me as I drifted off into sleep.


	5. New Friends

_**Crack!**_

 _ **Blood...that's blood. Running down my back…**_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **More blood..I couldn't speak because there was so much. I had no energy left to even care. I couldn't do anything..**_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **My arms were numb from the tight chains. My body was heavy from being off the ground.**_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **It's all because I was a bad child..**_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **I'm sorry..**_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **The leather tears up my skin, but it barely hurt anymore…**_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **Memories fade away…**_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **At the sound of my skin tearing apart..**_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **At the sound of my blood dripping from my body..**_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **I'm sorry…**_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **I'm sorry..please stop…**_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **S-so...s-sorry…**_

…

Is it over?

I opened my eyes.

It was just a dream.

No..it wasn't. A dream is something that's fake..right?

It was dark still. So dark, it didn't even feel like I was blinking. I just laid there, hearing the other snores of trainees. I was still in my uniform. I guess I really was tired. But from what? I didn't do anything last night but clean. Maybe I cleaned way harder than I thought. Besides, it _was_ a long day. Plus we're doing the second part of orientation.

The balance test.

How do I know all of this stuff? I. Read. Everything. Whatever they gave to us, I read. Granted, it sounds easy on paper, but they said a 'small' physical exam to test your current body's current limits, and two days later, I'm still trying to fathom my voice. I guess the physical exam wasn't so bad. I've been told by father that I was really special, and that I needed to be strong. He always had that reassuring smile on his face as he punished me. I guess that's why I'm all used to pain. He was right. Being punished does work out.

…

Gravity is never my friend. While it was extremely easy to balance, the placement of the harness was...interesting.

Others seem to be getting the hang of it too. Most are shaking, but it was easy. I wasn't even _trying_ to balance honestly..not messing to brag.

"This test is the final stretch!" I hear Instructor Shadis scream from the other side of the field. "You balance, you pass, you fall, you fail! Straighten up maggots!"

Final test? Well, I guess I'm in.

"Whoa, you're a natural at this!" I hear from behind me. Oh right, someone had to lift me up. "You aren't even budging!"

I look behind me. It was that Eran/Eren kid. I smiled, swinging around a little.

"I guess I'm just good like this." I say, feeling self conceited. Was that a good thing?

"Who knows? Maybe I'll be as good as you."

Yeah. It was a good thing.

"Hm. We'll see." I say, looking a little confused. "What was your name again?"

"Eren." He says, sticking out his hand. "Eren Jaeger."

Soo...I was sort of right? I was close. I stick out my hand, surprisingly not knocking me of balance. "I'm Kendrick. Kendrick Reid."

He shook my hand, smiling intensely. "What's your technique? How are you so good?"

"Oh you know," I say, taking my hand back. "I'm just..good like that. I guess it comes naturally."

He looks to the left, noticing someone else. "Oh. Mikasa's got it down too."

I look to where he's looking, I saw a girl, easily balancing. She had short, black hair, and the most uninterested face in the world. It _was_ a pretty face, mind you as well.

"That girl?" I say, looking confused.

"Yeah." He says, laughing a little. "Hey, you should eat dinner with us. I noticed that you didn't really eat with anyone yesterday."

"Y-You noticed…?" I say, looking back embarrassingly. I didn't want to be noticeable..since when was being alone noticeable?

"Yeah. When your top of the class and alone, that's saying something." He says, laughing a little.

Oh..right. Top rank in class...he _was_ right though. I'm not complaining, but why didn't anyone come up to me and bask in all my glory? Did I look like some sort of person that'd kill you if you talked to me?

" _ **Yeah, that's right! I saw the two titans that killed a lot of people! GROVEL AT MY FEET PEASANTS!"**_

Well, he didn't say all that, but he should have.

"Everyone was too busy looking at you talk about the Colossal Titan. Remember?"

He looked down a little. "Oh..right. I didn't mean to brag..they wanted me to tell the story. Sorry." He looks up. "I didn't mean to steal your thunder."

"I-It's fine. Really." I say, smiling a little. "I'm used to being alone."

"You didn't have any friends growing up?"

I paused, trying my hardest to think about it. Did I? That Myra girl from last night said she was my friend. I sighed, deciding to tell him the truth.

"Not that I remember." I say quietly. "I don't remember much of my past."

"Oh." Eren whispers. I could tell that he wanted to know more, but we just met. It'd be rude to pry into someone else's life. Right?

With a new possible friendship, I hear Instructor Shadis' boots walking slowly towards us. Eren immediately straightened his posture, giving me the hint to turn around. I turned around, swinging around with the wires holding me up. Shadis directs his attention to me. I don't even think he was coming to us yet..

He stops in front of me, staring me down. I've never felt so nervous..it felt like father's dog...ready to attack me at any moment. One slip up and I could end up tasting the bread and stew dinner we had last night..

"Reid." I hear him say, I was looking straight ahead, over his face. It made me jump a little.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"I've been informed by a couple workers that the dinner room was completely spotless. Any idea how?"

Oh god...this isn't good. If I lie, I get punched, if I tell the truth, he might suspect that I was outside during. So basically, I'd get punched either way.

"I.." My words were frozen. I had no clue what to say to _not_ keep him from punching the no-no square..he had a clear shot to it. I sighed eternally, knowing that I'd rather get a kick of respect than a kick of cowardly acts. "I stayed after sir.."

"And how long was after?"

"It was dark around the time when I got out, sir."

I could _feel_ the awkwardness of Eren emitting from him, he definitely did _not_ wanna be here.

"Jaeger." Shadis says, breaking eye contact with me. "Lower him."

Eren quickly lowers me. My feet touch the ground as Shadis walks closer to me. He was way taller than he should be. Maybe it was because I was so short..

"And did you past curfew time?" He says, looking down on me. I saluted, feeling as if the answer would determine my life, or ensure my death.

"When I got out, it was close to curfew.." I say, saluting. "T-Then I got sidetracked.."

"By what?"

…

Good question. The _real_ answer would get me punched for sure..

"My own stupidity..sir."

It's at that moment, my life, or what I remember of it, flashes in my eyes. He grabs the back of my head, forcing his knee into my mid-section. It felt powerful..but surprisingly, I could tell he was holding back..was it because I was a kid? Was it because I told the truth?

I stood there, halfway ready to pass out. My knees were shaky, and so was my hand, also still on my chest.

He stared at me as I tried to regain my strength. I stood there with an almost straight face, looking back up to him.

"Watch for your time next time you decide to play maid."

I nodded, my words quietly inching out of my mouth. "Y-Yes..s-sir.."

"Jaeger. Your turn. I suspect you to be no less than Reid." He says, walking away. As he disappears from our sight, I fall to the ground, unhooking myself from the wires. Eren runs to me and pats me on the back.

"You really are a strong person.." He says, still patting me on the back. "You stood there, you actually _took_ one of his full frontal hits."

"It wasn't...fully.." I say, barely able to think, my stomach hurt, my legs hurt, everything just...hurt. "I can tell he held back...if that punch was half assed, I'm afraid of a full hit.."

"I guess you're right." Eren says. I look up, the little vision I had of Eren was him smiling at me, I give out a half-assed smile, trying to stand up. He helps me up. "You go on to the infirmary. I'll get someone else to help me with this."

"You sure?" I say, getting little strength back. He nods, pushing me away.

"You need to rest for awhile, I'm sure Shadis will let this slip."

I nodded, walking away from him.

After a few minutes, I was back to normal strength. Yeah, my stomach still hurt, but I can at least fake it. Hopefully we won't do anything that requires the stomach..

As I walked back towards the training area, I see a crowd of other trainees circling around the part I was at. I wondered what was happening, so I walked a little faster.

"Straighten yourself Jaeger!" I hear Instructor Shadis scream from the crowd, the crowd grows silent, only the struggles of someone is heard as I force myself through the crowd.

I emerge from the crowd, seeing Eren, upside down, struggling to get back up. Instructor Shadis yelling at him, he's freaking completely out. I felt bad honestly. I _just_ had a full conversation with him, AND he invited me to dinner with his friends. Too bad he may have to get kicked out.

"N-No! Wait! I can fix myself! Eren screams, trying to push himself up from the ground.

Keith watches quietly as Eren tries to hold himself up. I could hear the murmurs of the trainees as they watch him. Most of them weren't really nice..

…

Most of them walked away after a few hours, just a few trainees stood there, watching him trying to get up. One of them was that blonde headed kid, Armin..I think. He was watching him with hopeful eyes, hoping that he'd get up. I assumed they were friends. I don't know why I stayed honestly..

"C'mon Eren! Even _I_ did it!" Armin says, leaning up. Instructor Shadis was long gone.

"Shut up! I'm trying!" Eren says, trying once more to get his head off the ground.

I noticed there was that girl from earlier that Eren seemed to know. I honestly forgot what he called her. I kinda got a half-assed train to the stomach.

I was a little farther away from Eren than they were, so I was pretty invisible.

The girl walks over to Eren and lets him down. He falls on his back, quietly looking up at the sky.

"If you leave, I'm coming with you." She says, looking down at him. She was so quiet and cool about this situation. Eren sits up and looks at her.

"If you're so concerned, why don't you help me?"

"I-I can help you Eren!" Armin says, making him look to him. He looks behind Armin and notices me. He waves awkwardly.

"Kendrick, how'd you do it so easily?" Eren says, causing the other two to look at me.

I froze, all that cockiness really changed when you're confronted by a crowd.

"I just...did it." I say awkwardly. The girl kind of scoffs a little. "Just distribute your weight, and when you get it, it'll be easy to understand."

Eren nods, standing up again. He looks back at the girl, who diverts her attention to Eren. "I'm ready to try again."

The girl sighs, pulling on the rope.

Eren's feet come of the ground, in exchange for his head. He hit the ground with so much force that I could feel it from where I was standing, his head starts to bleed a little as he's unresponsive.

"Eren…?" I hear the girl say as she lowers him down. They were just as confused as me, it all happened so fast.

Eren laid there, unresponsive. She walks to him and pulls him to his back, showing his bloody and dirty face. She starts freaking out a bit.

"L-Let's take him to the infirmary!" Armin says, running to the girl, holding Eren up. Before I could even find out what happened, they were gone. How? Why? What? All questions that'll probably never be answered. I sigh, walking towards the dinner room, knowing I did _NOT_ want to be late again.


End file.
